


Fun Times

by KanekiKen26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanekiKen26/pseuds/KanekiKen26
Summary: Levi meets Eren at a club and well we all know what happens don't we





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very first fanfic hope you all enjoy it

I was sitting down drinking tea thinking about the shitty week I have had when there was a knock on my front door. Planning on not answering it not in the mood to deal with anyone. Thinking they would get bored and go away but the knocking got more obnoxious the longer I ignored it. Shit I know only one person who is this annoying so I answer the door and there's Hanji standing there. Just who I thought it was. She is wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. She had her hair up in a pony tail.

"What the fuck do you want shitty glass's" scowling at her.

"Well hello to you too grumpy pants" she said sarcastically as she walks in to my one bedroom apartment.

"You know its rude to just walk into someones place without being invited"

"Get dressed we are going out I'm sick of you moping around cause you got dumped its been weeks"

"Tch I haven't been moping"

"Get in there now or I'm going to dress you myself" she said while she shoved me toward my bedroom.

"Fuck fine alright but I'm taking a shower first" I grab a towel and head to the bathroom not waiting for her to say anything back.

I quickly take my shower and walk to my bedroom. Not sure where we are going I decide on a black t shirt that formed to my body showing off my chest and abs. Next I chose a pair of blue jeans that looked good on my ass. If I'm going out I might as well look good.

"Alright lets go" walking out the door not looking back to see if she was following.

"Wahoo" she cries out grabbing my arm and dragging me to her car shoving me into the passenger seat "What the fuck" I said while watching her run to the drivers seat.

"So where are we going"

"You will see when we get there" she said with a big smile.

Knowing she isn't going to tell me anything I decide to sulk and stare out the window. We pull up to Shifters a small club Hange likes to frequently go to. Well at least I can get drunk and forget about things.  
When we walk in I notice the lighting is a relaxing purplish color with strobe lights darting in random directions. Next I notice there are booths with little tables with light on them.

"Go grab us drinks I will find us a seat" I could barely hear her over the loud music.

I head straight to one of the bars I could see the dance floor from there. I see a lot of people dancing and grinding to the music. I get the bartenders attention and put in my drink order. While waiting for the bartender to make our drinks I hear two guys fighting. Fucking great just what I need some stupid fucks being idiots.  
I turn around to see who is fighting the one facing me has blonde hair with brown underneath. He is wearing a grey long sleeved shirt over a white shirt with a red tie around his neck. The second one has dark brown hair. He is wearing a green t shirt and white jeans.

"Fuck off horseface" yelled the brown haired boy. Well he isn't wrong on that fact I chuckle to myself. The bartender gets my attentions saying he is done making our drinks. As I'm turning around to head to where Hange is the brown haired boy comes flying at me knocking into me spilling our drinks all over me.

"Tch disgusting" This kid looks like he is confused on what just happened so I grab his arm and help him up.

"Omg I'm really sorry dude" he apologized.

The whole time this is happening he keeps his head down so I can't see his face. When he finally looks up at me all I can think is damn he is sexy. His eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They were deep emerald green color.  
He stops what he is doing and starts looking me up and down. I can tell he is undressing me with his eyes. He looks like his brain isn't working.

Well my night just got a lot more interesting.

"Well kid are you going to keep staring or are you going to tell me your name" I ask while smirking.

"um....what" I can't believe this kid.

"Your name don't make me ask again brat" Stepping closer.

"Oh...my name is Eren" he said with a blush "Wait did you just call me a brat" he said angrily.

"Glad your brain is working you like what your seeing" Hopefully he's not too dense to catch my drift. His face turns to red as he blush's even more. I smirk at the sight enjoying teasing him.

"How about I help you with your boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend and I don't need your help"

Seeing Jean beginning to approach us I push Eren behind me. Jean gets up to us and said "I wasn't done with you Eren and who is this fucker"

"I think you are why don't you walk away before I make you" giving him a murderous glare.

"I don't think so short shit"

"Ok motherfucker have it your way" I grab him by the head and knee his face. "The name is Levi don't forget it" He stumbles back with a shocked and bloody face. He turns and runs in the other direction. This happens in seconds so Eren couldn't do anything but watch. He is just standing there with a shocked expression.

"So Eren what did you do to piss him off" pointing in the direction Jean went running.

"I broke up with him a few weeks ago he doesn't understand it quiet yet anyway you want a drink I think I owe you one"

"Sure I need one after that" He orders both of us drinks and we head to a table to talk for a little.

"So did you come here with anyone"

"Ya I got dragged here by my friend Hanji" I point toward her she notices and waves with a big smile" I roll my eyes "I think her plan is working"

"Oh what plan"

"For me to meet a cute little brat" his face turns red and he looks away

"Um....thanks your not bad looking yourself"

"Oh really" I lean closer to him "So did you come here with anyone"

"I was suppose to hang out with my best friend to celebrate my birthday but he got called into work at the last minute. I was here anyways so I thought I might grab a few drinks before heading home then I met Jean" he laughs "What a shitty birthday right"

"Ya sounds like it but I could make it better"

"How you going to do that"

"I got a few idea's" leaning my face in really close only leaving inches between us "how about coming to my place" he can't seem to get a word out so he just nods his head.

I find a taxi and we get in. Felt my phone buzz looked at it seeing Hanji texted me saying have fun she must have seen me leave.

We finally got to my apartment as soon as we are through the door I latch onto his mouth. I lick his lips to gain entry he lets me. He fights for control but gives in with ease. I explore tasting every corner of his mouth. We only stop long enough to get our shirts off then we are at it again. I grab his ass and pick him up not wanting to waste any more time. He gasps in surprise but he recovers quickly. He latches onto my mouth again while I'm carrying him. I drop him on the bed with a lustful gaze. He has a shocked expression but it turns into a seductive smile with his green eyes glowing with lust. He starts backing up erotically.

"Come and get me" motioning with his finger which caused my dick to twitch. It was hard not to just jump him but I have to ask.

"Are you sure about this cause I won't be able to stop once I start"

"Yes now get your amazing ass over here"

That's all it took I was at his mouth without holding back. I start moving lower kissing as I go till I get to his harden nipple. I latch onto it which causes him to arch his back and let's out a moan. While I play with his nipple I reach into my nightstand grabbing lube and a pair of handcuffs. I stop sucking his nipple and hold out the handcuffs

"Is this ok"

"Oh hell ya"

My cock twitches with excitement as I handcuff him to the headboard of my bed. I latch onto his nipple again and he lets out another moan. I undo his button to his pants and grab his zipper with my teeth pulling it down slowly not leaving his gaze. I pull down his pants and his black boxers. I lick his cock from the base to the tip. I take his cock into my mouth slowly. I keep the slow pace till he is begging for more. So I pick up the pace deep throating him till he is close. I don't want him to cum just yet so I give one more good suck before raising with a pop. I grab the lube from the nightstand and coat my two fingers. I rub his entrance and slowly push the first finger in he whines with pleasure. He begs for more so I add another one going slower so I don't want to hurt him. As I push the second finger in I use my other hand to give his cock a few good strokes then I add another finger. By now he is a moaning mess. I curve my fingers searching for his prostate. He lets out a screaming moan when I find the bundle of nerves.

"Found it"

"Fuck..ah..Levi"

I keep stretching him with my fingers for a little bit longer. I notice his breathing has picked up and his muscles are tensing up.  
"Levi..Ah..I'm about to..Ahhhhhhhh..Fuck" He looks down to see me grab his cock at the base hard to halt him cumming.

"Your not cumming just yet' smirking as I remove my fingers. He whines with the loss of something filling him up.

I grab the lube and cover my cock with a lot. I line up to his entrance and push in slowly inch by inch till I'm all the way in. I groan cause its heavenly inside him It's hard to not just pound him into the mattress senselessly. I wait a little bit so he can adjust to me.

"You ready"

He nods "Ya you can move now"

I pull out till its just the head of my cock inside him and I slam into him hard. I continue to pound into him into the mattress till his is a blubbering mess.

"Eren you feel so damn good"

"Levi fuck me harder

I pick up the pace feeling that familiar heat building up in my stomach but I hold back cause I want to cum with him. I grab his leaking cock and start pumping it.

"I'm about to cum"

"Cum for me Eren"

That's all it took for him to let go. His muscles tense up as he shoots his semen all over his stomach. He is screaming my name as he rides his organism. I soon follow him. I fall over to the side to avoid falling on his stomach. I grab his handcuffs and release him.

"That was amazing" he said as he grabs me and gives me a gentle kiss on the lips. I move to get up and he grips me harder.

"I will be right back" He reluctantly lets go. I go get something to clean him up. Once thats done I cuddle up against him and we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr  
> http://ereri-riren-lover-for-life.tumblr.com


End file.
